


I love you with a burning passion

by odairsfood



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odairsfood/pseuds/odairsfood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle Lightwood needs Simon Lewis' comfort when her father left the Institute for good and went to Idris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you with a burning passion

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story. The characters all belong to the amazing and talented Cassandra Clare!!
> 
> Anyways on with the story. Enjoy!!

Robert Lightwood only has a few more days to hang out with his children. Since Robert had an affair with his wife, Maryse Lightwood, he was going back to Alicante to live on his own. It was dinner time when Robert and Maryse had a huge argument that Robert couldn't take it anymore and decide to pack his stuff.

"Should I say goodbye then?" Isabelle Lightwood had asked her mother.

Maryse looked as if she was annoyed. "Don't even bother. He doesn't deserve a single word from us but hate. He is a disgrace to this family and had shamed this family name," Maryse said sternly looking at Isabelle's eyes making sure that Isabelle understood every single word she was saying.

It was 10:00 P.M. at the Institute and Robert had already gone through the portal and left to go to Alicante. Isabelle was lying on her bed holding a grudge on her father. Her parents had an amazing relationship. Or she thought it was. If Isabelle's younger brother, Max Lightwood, had been alive he would have been very disappointed at his father. Max's death was the most tragic thing that had ever happened to the Lightwood family. Max, the boy who loved mangas and books and would read them until sleep had taken over. Max, the boy who always had a smile on his face and cheered everyone up when ever bad times had ever occurred. Ever since Max's death, Isabelle had never felt more vulnerable and insecure in her life before. But only one person could only take that feeling away from her that day. A boy with curly black hair and eyes so brown that it looked like chocolate. And that boy was Simon Lewis. And Isabelle needed him right now.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 10:30 P.M. when Simon had heard his phone ring on his nightstand. Simon was laying on his bed, a book in his hands. He checked his phone to see who it was calling him. When he saw the caller ID he was sure if his heart was still beating, it would have stopped. Isabelle. Isabelle Lightwood was calling him. Why was she calling him? Simon thought. Before the call went to voicemail, he sprang to his feet grabbing his iPhone and tapped the answer button.

"He.. hello?" Simon sputtered.

"Hey, Simon it's me Izzy," Isabelle said confidently. Hearing Isabelle's voice made Simon's stomach flutter. Simon didn't even know that vampires could even do that. Though Simon doesn't really know a lot about the Vampire world. Isabelle just told him the importance of being a vampire.

"Uh, yeah I know. I have you in my contacts. Anyways why'd you call?" Simon said a little too eagerly or a little demanding. Simon had the urge to punch himself in the face by the way he sounded. Obviously, Simon wasn't very good at sounding confident like Isabelle always had.

Luckily, Isabelle didn't notice his tone or just ignored it and said, "Simon I need you to come to the Institute now. I'll explain why when you arrive. See you soon." And with that Isabelle hung up the phone.

Simon hurriedly changed from pajama shorts into jeans and a regular faded blue shirt with a grey jacket over it. He got out of is apartment and drove to the Institute. The Institute was one of the biggest and glamorous building in Brooklyn. Since considering that they are Shadowhunters and they needed a big house to house other Shadowhunters if they ever visited Brooklyn. Simon walked up the front porch and rang the doorbell. Simon stood in front of the door and waited for someone to open the door. Moments later Isabelle opened the door. There she was, Simon thought. Her long dark hair pulled up into a ponytail, eyes so dark that it impossibly glowed. Her face beamed when she saw Simon.

Isabelle ran up to Simon and put her arm around Simon's neck almost knocking Simon off his feet. A few seconds later they stared at each other's eyes for a while. Then Isabelle yanked Simon and kissed him. But the kiss was different than all the other kiss they had. This kiss was passionate. Isabelle ran her hands through Simon's curly hair, her tongue sliding in his mouth touching the tip of Simon's tongue. Simon placed his hands on Isabelle's hip. Moments later the pulled away.

"Wow!" Simon said amazed. Obviously they never really kissed like this before by the way Simon's face had looked. This kiss was so passionate and and a lot of chemistry in it.

"Mmmhhmm... yeah. Wow!" Isabelle muttered into Simon's neck. Simon feeling her smile creep toward her face.

"So are you going to explain why you wanted me here?" Simon asked. He was a bit curious.

"What you don't want to be here? Here with me?" Isabelle arched her eyebrow, a teasing tone in her voice.

Simon's eyes widened, "What?" I didn't mean it like that!! Of.. of course not.. I mean yes.. I do want to be here with you... I was just.. you know wondering why you wanted me?" Simon stuttered. Isabelle's smile grew wider, Isabelle lacing their hand together.

"I know what you meant, Simon. I was just messing with you," Isabelle giggled, "Can you just take me away from here? We could go anywhere but this place. I'll explain to you everything once we go somewhere."

"I know the perfect place to go," Simon smiled. Simon and Isabelle walking to Simon's car.

They arrived at Central Park, Simon getting out of the car and walked over to Isabelle's side to open her door. When Isabelle got out, Simon offered his hand. Isabelle smiled and took his hand, intertwining his hand with her own. 

They walked around the park then Isabelle started. Isabelle sighed, "He left today.." Simon could hear the sadness and anger in her tone. 

Simon knew who 'he' was. It was Isabelle's father. Isabelle has been talking about how Isabelle's mom was kicking out her ex- husband out of the Institute one day. "I'm sorry to hear that,'" Simon said. And he was sorry. He knew what it felt like to have your parents divorced. His mom and his dad separated when he was a very young age. He remembered that the night they got divorced he yelled at his mom and ran up to his room sobbing in his pillow. 

Isabelle shrugged, "Hmm.. I don't know. It's just that I didn't get why he had cheated on my mother. They were perfect. They had such good chemistry together," Isabelle explained. "Any my mom was heartbroken when she found out. She literally had a breakdown. I never really saw my mother like that before. You know, this is why I don't want to fall in love with someone. It's like your handing that person your heart. And if it falls it'll break. Because everything that falls will break." 

There was a long silence. Simon really wanted for this relationship to level up. Simon was starting to fall in love with Isabelle. And it seems like Isabelle wasn't really looking forward for a relationship. Finally Simon began, "Well, what if you do fall in love with someone. Or maybe had feelings for someone. What would you do then?" 

Isabelle thought about this for along time. The thing is Isabelle doesn't know. She's been figuring that out for a while now. She cared about Simon. Maybe even love Simon. And she even wants to build a real exclusive relationship with Simon. But she's afraid. She's afraid to fall in love with someone only to finding out that her heart will be shattered. Considering that her father broke her mom's heart. But then again Simon was different than all the other guys she'd hooked up with or dated. Simon has a great personality. He always knew what to say when she was in a bad mood. He always made her laugh and for Isabelle Lightwood not a lot of people could amuse her. He loved his nerdy little Stars Wars and video games. And she loved all those things about him. Because that's what made him Simon. Finally Isabelle said, "I don't know. I don't really want to think about that right now." 

"Oh c'mon! You can tell me anything," Simon urged on. He knew he shouldn't considering the state Isabelle is in. But he really wanted to know. 

Isabelle glared at Simon and pulled her hand away from Simon's. "I can't tell you because I don't know, Simon!!" Isabelle said raising her voice, "When I tell you I don't know, I really don't know! Now, can we just drop it?" Isabelle regretted what she said. Because looking at Simon, he looked kind of hurt. 

Simon felt bad that he made Isabelle more mad. His goal for taking Isabelle here was to cheer her up right? "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry," Simon apologized, "I was out of line. It's just.." Simon broke off. He was about to confess his love to her. 

"It's just what, Simon?" Isabelle said. Simon shouldn't have said that. He couldn't just confess to her right now. He didn't want to confess to her right now. He doesn't even know if Isabelle even wants a relationship. He's got nothing but "It's nothing" to say. 

Isabelle grabbed his biceps. "You can't do that Simon. You just can't. What were you going to say? And don't lie to me Lewis," Isabelle warned. 

Simon couldn't think of anything besides confessing his love, but he guessed he's just going to have to do it. "I love you," Simon flinched, "I didn't want to tell you that now. But I guess I had no choice. I've been in love with you since that night you and I spent the night together at Magnus' apartment. I thought I wouldn't be able to love anyone as much as I loved Clary. But I guess I was wrong." 

It was Isabelle's turn to be speechless. Isabelle let go of Simon's arm and was shocked. She didn't know what to say. She was just frozen. Minutes had passed by and Isabelle looked over to Simon and he looked heartbroken. She wondered what was making him look like that but she may have a little clue why. Simon confessed his feeling to her hoping that Isabelle would feel the same way. But instead he got silence. 

Simon finally understood that she didn't feel the same way. "Look, you don't have to say anything. Do you want to go home?" 

Instead of saying something, Isabelle grabbed his neck and pulled him into another passionate kiss. Then she pulled away. She leaned her forehead against Simon's forehead and said, "I love you too! I do. And I want us to build a relationship. And I want to call you mine everyday. But, I'm afraid." 

"You don't need to be afraid. I would never hurt you. Ever. I'll give you all the time you need to figure all this out. And when you do, I'm just a call away. And I'll be here. I'll always be here for you. No matter what happens," Simon said. Then he kissed her. 

"Can we leave now? I'm starting to get tired," Isabelle asked after they kissed. 

"Yeah, I'll take you back to the Institute," Simon told her while grabbing her hand. 

Isabelle was shaking her head, "No," Isabelle insisted, "I don't want to go back to the Institute right now. Can I stay at your place?" 

At that Simon grinned. "Of course," Simon said, "You're welcome at my place anytime you want." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You could borrow some of my clothes if you'd like?" Simon said, while Isabelle and him entered is bedroom.

"That would be nice!" Isabelle walked over to Simon's closet and grabbed one of Simon's shirt, "I'm going to change in the bathroom." Isabelle went to Simon's bathroom and changed. On the other hand, Simon changed his shirt into a tank top and his jeans into boxers. Simon tidied up his room a little bit by picking up dirty clothes from his desk chair and put it on his hamper. Simon walked over to his bed, fluffing his pillow and laid back down. Minutes later Isabelle walked out of the room with her hair shimmering down her shoulders and Simon's shirt passing down Isabelle's thigh. Simon could tell that Isabelle wasn't wearing a bra by the her nipples was showing out of his shirt. Isabelle laid down on the bed, her hands on Simon's non-beating heart, and Simon's arms around her.

Isabelle gave Simon a quick kiss. "Good night Simon," Isabelle murmured.

"Good night Izzy," Simon replied, kissing Isabelle's forehead.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Simon and Isabelle had been woken up by a ringing sound. It was Isabelle's phone.

"Ugh," Isabelle groaned, "It's probably Alec. Checking out on me or whatever."

Isabelle grabbed her phone. "Hello?" after listening to the person on the phone she then said, "Stop worrying Alec. I'm with Simon. I spent the night at his place." For a moment Isabelle looked confused, she glanced at Simon and handed him her phone, "Alec wants to talk to you."

Simon grabbed the phone and said, "Hey."

"Thanks Simon," Alec said.

Now Simon looked confused, he furrowed his eyebrow. "For what?" Simon asked.

"For taking care of my sister," Alex explained, "No one could really cheer her up. But then she called you to come over, and when you rang the doorbell she lit up. Simon, I'm pretty sure she cares about you. I've never seen her act this way around boys. When you guys start to build a relationship Simon, you have to take care of her. Love her. Protect her. Do not hurt her. You and I both know what will happen if you do. But I know you won't. You're a good guy Simon. It's pretty damn hard to trust a Downworlder, Simon. But somehow I trust you to take care of my sister," then Alec hung up.

Simon handed back Isabelle her phone. "What did he say?" Isabelle asked.

"Alec thanked me for cheering you up," Simon said.

"Hmmm.. that's weird," Isabelle said, "Alec doesn't really like you very much.. That's why I was confused why he had wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, I don't either," Simon agreed "Anyways do you want something to eat? I can cook breakfast for you."

Isabelle smiled. "I didn't know vampires could cook," Isabelle said, "But I guess I'll try some."

"I still remember how to cook from when I was a mundane," Simon smiled, "I'm probably better than you though,"

Isabelle playfully punched him in the arm. "Oh I hard that very hard to believe. Now," Isabelle said while putting her arms around Simon's neck "Carry me to the kitchen."

Simon lifted her arm putting his arm under her legs. "Yes, Princess Lightwood."

Simon set Isabelle down on the kitchen chair and walked over to the fridge to get some eggs and bacon. He then got bread and syrup out of the kitchen cabinet. Simon placed the bacon and eggs sunny side up on the frying pan. Then he put the syrup on the bread and placed it on the frying pan along with the bacon and eggs. He turned around to find a grinning Isabelle staring at him. He smiled, "What?"

"It's just so cute how you're cooking breakfast for me," Isabelle said, then her grin grew wider, "Have you ever cooked naked but an apron around your body?"

Simon pretended to think hard, "Hmmm.. nope. I don't think so."

Isabelle slammed her fist on the table, "Awh damn! I guess I'm just gonna have to imagine in it, huh? A girl can dream.."

"You're crazy, you know that?" Simon said.

Isabelle just shrugged and didn't reply. Simon turned around and grabbed a plate and put one french toast bread on the bottom and layered it with two sunny side up eggs, two pieces of bacon and to top it all off he put another french toast bread. He turned around to Isabelle and gave her her food. "Here you go." 

"Mmm..." Isabelle moaned, "This looks really good! What is it?"

"Oh it's just something I put together when I was a little kid," Simon said, "I was home alone one day and I didn't feel like eating cereal, so I just got this amazing idea and I made it!"

Isabelle took one big bite and her face looked as if she just had an orgasm, "Oh my god! This is so good.. This.. this is like an orgasm.. but in your mouth! I've never tasted anything like it before!!"

Simon laughed, "I'm glad you liked it! So, is it better than your cooking?" Simon teased.

Isabelle nodded, "Way better," Isabelle admitted, "You know, I'm gonna have to make you cook for me. You'll be like my own personal chef!!"

Isabelle finished her breakfast. Isabelle hung out with Simon for a while until she had to leave. Simon drove her back to the Institute. Simon walked her to the front door.

"Thank you for being there when I needed you to be, Simon," Isabelle said.

Simon smiled, "Of course. Just remember, I'll always be there for you."

Isabelle almost lost it after Simon said those last words. She really did love him. Before Simon could notice her eyes watering she grabbed him and kissed him. She ran her hands around his hair and Simon pulled her against him closer. Minutes later the door opened. They immediately stopped what they're doing and looked who had interrupted them. It was Clary, followed by Jace right behind her.

Clary trying to hold back her laugh said, "Well, it's nice to see you guys here. A beautiful day isn't?" Jace was also trying to hold back his laugh. Though he was grinning as wide as he could possibly can.

"Oh, uh, well I was just about to leave," Simon said. Looking a bit embarrassed

Meanwhile Isabelle was glaring at Jace and Clary, "Where are you guys going anyways?"

"We are going out on a date," Jace said, as a matter of fact, "Now if you excuse me. We have to go." Jace and Clary passed between Simon and Isabelle but before it was too late, Clary managed to pass by Simon and whispered in his ear and said, "Good job, Simon!" Then Jace and Clary walked away.

"Look at those love birds acting like they didn't do anything wrong," Isabelle scowled, "They ruined a perfectly good make out session."

At that Simon grinned, "We could always do it again."

Isabelle looked at Simon, then smiled, "Mmm.." Isabelle leaned in but stopped until their mouths were just centimeters away. "Maybe." Then she pulled away and opened the door.

But before she could get inside, Simon got a hold of her arm and kissed her. He pulled away and Simon chuckled, "And you thought you were going to get away with it," Then Simon let go of her, "I'll see you later.." And with that Simon was in his car and drove to his apartment.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was late at night when Simon was sitting on his couch watching Family Guy when he had heard his phone vibrate. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the name. It was from Isabelle. He muted the TV and picked it up.

"Hey, Isabelle! What's up?" Simon asked.

"Hey," Isabelle sounded nervous, "I've decided what to do with our relationship."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Should I write this as a series? Anyways you guys can message me a request for a fanfiction story or whatever. You can message me here, tumblr, or twitter. My usernames are on my profile.


End file.
